The new girl
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A new girl arrives in the square, she seems innocent and kind but is she all she seems
1. Chapter 1

A new girl around the age of fifteen walked into the square pushing a buggy, she has dark blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned and at least four months pregnant. As she walked through the market she apparently PL apaaLcame across Kat and Bianca's stall but only Kat was working. She looked around and then looked at Kat.

"Can I help you", Kat asked.

"Do you sell baby clothes", Angel asked.

"No sorry", Kat replied.

"I'm Angel and this is Tara", Angel said.

"I'm Kat", Kat replied.

Angel walked off, she came across the house she knew her nana Pat lived in and hoped who ever lived there would know where her dad is. She knocked on the door and Tiffany answered, Tiffany looked at Angel before saying anything.

"Who are you", Tiffany asked.

"Angel, is your mum in", Angel replied.

"No mum and nannie went to the hospital but granddad is in", Tiffany replied.

"Can I speak to him", Angel asked.

"granddad", Tiffany called.

David came to the door and was shocked to see Angel standing there at his door step. The last time he had seen Angel she was only eight years old. David looked at the little girl Angel had in the buggy and smiled. He tickled the little girl then looked up at his daughter.

"Pretty girls are often taken advantage of", David said.

"That's Tara she's two", Angel said.

David invited Angel in and TJ recognised her, they had dated a few months back but split once TJ liked Cindy who is in their class at school. Tiffany, Rosie and Morgan were playing teddy bear picnic with Tara just as Whitney walked in. Tara got up and gave her a cup. Whitney got a teddy bear and joined in. Angel smiled at how well Tara was playing with her cousins. Carol and Bianca arrived home and David answered the door looking worried.

"You alright", Carol asked.

"Angel Wicks is here with a child and pregnant she's fifteen", David said.

"I was pregnant at fourteen I had our daughter at fifteen", Carol replied.

"Yes but Angel has a two year old", David replied.

"It happens", Bianca said.

Bianca walked in to congratulate her sister on the news of having Tara. Tara looked up at Bianca as Angel smiled at her.

"Tara this is auntie Bianca", Angel said.

Cindy came round to spend time with Liam and looked at Tara and then at Angel. Angel ignored Cindy's looks and continued to smile at her daughter. Liam and Cindy walked out and went to the play area to talk. Cindy and Liam shared a kiss before Cindy had to be back home. Liam smiled to himself before going home himself. As he walked in David had prepared lunch. After lunch Angel decided to take Tara for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

On her walk Angel went into the minute mart and brought some pull ups, chocolate buttons and a packet of crisps and went to the check out to pay where Denise started a conversation with her as the shop was empty.

"Baby sitting", Denise asked.

"No she's my little girl", Angel replied.

"She looks a little like my Chelsea when she was two, she's a grown woman now", Denise replied.

"Aww", Angel answered giving Tara the chocolate buttons.

"She's adorable", Denise said.

"I have to go", Angel said wheeling Tara out of the shop.

Angel came across Dot and Charlie, Charlie looked at Tara and gave a half smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Dot she put her ciggerette out and looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie dear what's the matter", Dot asked.

"Looking at the little girl reminded me of my twins Owen and Georgia they would be eight now but their mum took them to Italy and the younger girl Tia she's three", Charlie said.

"My great grandchildren, Owen, Georgia and Tia", Dot said.

Charlie took Dot home and showed her pictures of Owen, Georgia and Tia, he missed them a lot. Owen has light brown hair in an old Justin Bieber cut and Georgia has long dark brown hair and Big brown eyes and Tia has blonde hair and big brown eyes. Dot smiled at the pictures wishing she could meet them. Charlie got a phone call and went quiet all of a sudden her rushed out and Dot was left wondering where he'd gone. Fatboy came in and just looked at Dot she looked confused.

"Charlie was showing me his three beautiful children Owen, Georgia and Tia but then he had a phone call and rushed off", Dot said.

Fatboy gave a half smile, he wasn't sure what to say. All of a sudden Charlie returned with the kids and a baby. Dot smiled at them.

"Grandma this is Sarah", Charlie said.

"Isn't she a beautiful baby, hello Sarah I'm you great nana Dot", Dot said.

"Dad it's boring", Owen said.

"Don't be rude", Charlie said.

"Why don't we have a nice drink with a biscuit hey", Dot said.

Charlie made himself, Dot and Owen a cup of tea while Georgia and Tia had orange juice. After the drink and biscuit they went in the living room and Owen and Georgia played on the wii while Tia watched. Charlie was changing Sarah's nappy as Dot just smiled. She was proud to be a great grandparent to four beautiful children.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel walked past Cindy and they stared at each other, it was obvious TJ had gotten them both pregnant. Cindy was keeping quiet about any names she liked while Angel was telling her what she isn't aloud to use. Cindy and Angel have never gotten on and the fact they are carrying their baby's sibling made it worse.

"You can't use Keeley for a girl or Wayne for a boy", Angel said.

"Wasn't going to", Cindy replied.

"Good", Angel replied.

"Why couldn't you get pregnant by your previous boyfriend Tara's dad why TJ", Cindy asked as Angel began to cry.

Cindy didn't know why Angel was crying, Angel ran off with Tara leaving Cindy curious. Cindy followed her and they ended up in a graveyard. Angel wiped her eyes before talking to him. She had brought new flowers and put them in the little flower pot on the gave while Tara put her rose on the middle so Angel moved it in the middle of the flowers.

"Jason it's me and Tara we've come to see you, I hope you don't mind me being pregnant with someone else's baby, he didn't mean much, Tara misses you, she asks for you at home, if only that night you had put your seat belt on, then you'd still be here", Angel said.

"Dadda", Tara said blowing kisses.

Cindy watched over she herd every word and couldn't believe the loss that Angel must be going through, looking at Tara obviously reminded her of him. Angel got up and went to walk back when she saw Cindy. Angel just looked at her before walking off.

"Angel", Cindy said.

"What", Angel asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know", Cindy replied.

"It's fine", Angel answered.

"Keeley and Wayne are beautiful", Cindy said.

"I'm thinking Keeley Paige or Wayne Kingsley", Angel said.

"Sparragan or Wicks", Cindy asked.

"Wicks", Angel replied.

Angel and Cindy walked back to the square and went to Ian and Jane. Tara ran around while Cindy and Angel had a nice chat on the sofa. Peter came down and looked at Cindy and Angel just as Lucy entered. Lucy was with Lauren and they went upstairs. Cindy and Angel ignored them and continued to talk. Ian went to work as Jane looked after Bobby.


	4. Chapter 4- Angel's POV

**Angel's P.O.V**

I think I'll like it here in Walford, I do miss my mum though but I hope she's having a nice time in Spain with work. Dad's house is alright it's just crowded with dad, Carol, Bianca, Terry, Sonia, Whitney, Liam, Tiffany, Morgan, TJ, Rosie and Rebecca living there plus me and Tara while mum's on holiday that's fourteen people if you include me and Tara, twelve before we came. I'm glad me and Cindy sorted out our differences because our children are half siblings, me and Cindy are like sisters now. Tara can't wait to be a sister she loves hugging my tummy. At fifteen I know it's not right to have two children but things happen. I can't help that can I. My mum named me Angel Christine Wicks, Christine was my nan, I named Tara, Tara Bianca Wicks because Bianca was their for me when I was little. I like Keeley Paige for a girl because it sounds lovely and Wayne Kingsley because it sounds cool and he'll be the coolest boy around.


	5. Chapter 5

A party was going on in the Queen Vic because it's Linda's birthday. Mick arranged everything. Nancy didn't look too good but she wanted to stay. Johnny realised she didn't look too well but she insisted she's fine. The party was starting to go outside due to everyone who had arrived so Mick held it outside. Nancy felt ill so she stayed in with Johnny. At the party Cindy and Angel got food and Angel got a little plate for Tara.

"It's such a boring party", Cindy said.

Lexi saw Tara and wanted to play with her, Lola walked over and Tara smiled, she was excited to see Tara. Lola smiled at Lexi and then looked at Angel.

"I'm Lola and this is Lexi she likes the look of your little girl", Lola said.

"Tara", Angel replied.

Back in the Vic Nancy got worse so Johnny called an ambulance, everyone stopped and looked when the ambulance arrived and Johnny let them in. Linda and Mick went in worried as Shirley and Tina just looked at each other while Tosh had hold of Lady Di. Nancy was brought down and into the ambulance where everyone watched as she was rushed off. In the hospital Mick, Linda and Johnny sat in reception waiting for news. The nurse came over and took them to Nancy who was holding a baby.

"Oh my god, I've become a nannie on my birthday", Linda said.

"Meet Edward also known as Eddie Carter", Nancy said.

"Whose the father", Mick asked.

"Wayne", Nancy replied.

Mick smiled at Nancy and looked at Eddie, he was adorable. Linda couldn't get over being a nannie to a grandson on her birthday. Eddie is a healthy baby, Linda went and brought him a blue baby grow as Nancy just smiled. She couldnt believe she was a mother to little Eddie.

"Eddie is beautiful", Linda said.

Back in the Vic Shirley had herd the news and made everyone in the Vic be quiet so she could share the family news. Tina smiled while Shirley said it.

"Nancy is fine, she's given birth to a baby boy called Edward but he'll be called Eddie for short", Shirley announced.

Everyone smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Nancy came home with Eddie and everyone was making a fuss over him because of how cute he is. Cindy didn't want that when she gives birth she just wants to keep it quiet. TJ came over and looked at both Angel and Cindy, his dad Terry knows about Cindy but not Angel and he knew David would go mad if he found out. TJ entered the cafe where he found his dad and sat with him. Terry looked up and smiled.

"Dad, there's something you need to know", TJ said.

"What is it", Terry asked.

"I've gotten Angel Wicks pregnant, I'm fathering Cindy and Angel's babies", TJ replied.

Terry looked shocked, he nearly choked on his tea, he wasn't ready to be a grandad to two children yet. He drank the rest of his tea and went to see Ian and told him about the situation in Scarlett's.

"Does Cindy know", Ian asked.

"Does Cindy know what", Cindy asked coming in.

"That I've gotten Angel pregnant", TJ replied.

"Yeah, me and Angel bonded over it", Cindy answered.

Ian, Terry and TJ looked shocked, Ian was disappointed because he hoped TJ would support Cindy through her pregnancy but instead he had gotten another girl pregnant first. TJ and Terry left while Cindy sat on the sofa in Scarlett's. Ian was upset because he wanted Cindy's child to be loved by both parents but instead TJ had gotten Angel Wicks pregnant. Ian would be Granddad to Cindy's baby and great uncle to Angel's. Even though Cindy isn't his daughter he still wants her baby to call him granddad. Ian got on with the work.

"How can you afford a baby", Peter asked.

"My job here", Cindy replied.

In the square Kat and Bianca were on their market stall when Rosie came over and looked at the leggings, she liked the patterned ones so brought them and then a top that Kat chose to go with them. Rosie smiled at Bianca and went home to put her new clothes in her wardrobe. Whitney and Tiffany smiled at her. Terry arrived home unhappy and Carol just looked at him.

"You ok", Carol asked.

"No", Terry replied.

"Terry", David said.

Terry looked himself in his and Bianca's room as Rosie went down stairs after she herd the door slam in the room. Rosie looked at Carol and David.

"Is daddy Ok", Rosie asked.

"His fine sweetheart", Carol replied.

Rosie gave a half smile and went back upstairs and listened to one direction with Tiffany while Whitney came down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

At school Cindy, Angel, TJ and Liam all sat together and everyone had herd about TJ getting Angel and Cindy pregnant. TJ tried his best to ignore the abuse and try and get on with his work. Liam also stuck up for him. At lunch TJ, Cindy, Angel and Liam ate their lunch in the dinner hall away from everyone.

"Ignore them", Liam said.

"I can't", TJ replied.

"You can, I was called a stag, slapper and Vicky Pollard I got over it", Angel replied.

"Suppose", TJ replied.

They went to stand outside Maths where they were alone. They all spoke about how much they hate Maths. Cindy came up with an idea.

"We could bunk", Cindy said.

"Mum will go mad, I'm staying", Liam replied.

"Dad would find out", TJ said.

"Fine", Cindy said.

They entered the classroom and sat in there seats. Liam sat with Angel and TJ sat with Cindy they waited for everyone else to come in. Cindy was looking at her growing stomach, she doesn't know what she's going to name the baby, she tells everyone it's a surprise. The truth is Cindy is trying to cover up her pregnancy by pretending it isn't there. Maths started and TJ got a spit ball thrown at him. TJ was hated he didn't realise he'd gotten both girls pregnant as Angel hadn't told him at the time. They all walked home after maths and TJ was upset about everyone bullying him.

"Come on mate", Liam said.

"It's not fair", TJ said wiping a tear.

"It's Ok", Liam replied.

TJ walked back with Liam as the girls were already a head.


	8. Chapter 8- TJ's pourv

**TJ's P.O.V**

Becoming a father of two at just fifteen doesn't feel real I know what Angel is calling her baby for a boy Wayne Kingsley Wicks and for a girl Keeley Paige Wicks. I don't know what Cindy is calling hers. For a boy I'd like Terry to keep the family name and for a girl I quite like Mia or Millie I think Millie I think Terry or Millie would be cute but it's up to Cindy to chose the name as we aren't together and haven't been for a few months now. Cindy got with Liam and Angel was a little mistake I never meant to actually sleep with her as I was dating Cindy at the time and two Angel already has a daughter called Tara so she must be skint due to that.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months later Angel gave birth to Keeley Paige Wicks with TJ by her side, it scared Cindy a little knowing she's six months and in three months that will be her giving birth.

Sorry for the rubbish ending


End file.
